1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to upright vacuum cleaners and more particularly to upright vacuum cleaners having an auxiliary port for connection of a hose for various above-floor cleaning accessory attachments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various designs for upright domestic vacuum cleaners have been known for many years. Such vacuum cleaners typically have a base that rolls on the floor by means of wheels. The base includes a rotating brush roller that includes beater bars and brushes to beat the carpet and loosen dirt so that the dirt can be drawn by vacuum means from the base to a bag or box located on the upright portion of the vacuum cleaner.
Upright vacuum cleaners have also been used for many years with various; accessories for above-floor cleaning of furniture, drapes and other items. These accessories are connected to the vacuum cleaner by means of an accessory hose. The accessory hose is connected to the vacuum cleaner, and the air that is normally drawn from the base is instead drawn through the accessory hose, so that the accessories can clean above-floor surfaces.
More recent designs of vacuum cleaners have included an accessory hose that is mounted on the vacuum at all times. This allows the user to have easy access to the accessories during the performance of house cleaning and permits use of the accessories at any time as needed without repeatedly connecting and disconnecting the accessory hose. Since the hose is intended to be attached to the vacuum at all times, there should be some means for isolating the hose from the vacuum source when the accessories are not being used and for connecting the hose to the vacuum source during above-floor cleaning operations. This is usually accomplished using some sort of switch or lever that the user must engage each time the accessory hose is used.
The switch or lever may be difficult for the user to operate. Furthermore, it is important that the user remember to change the position of the lever when finished with above-floor cleaning and that the user position the lever properly so the floor cleaning can be performed with maximum efficiency. If the lever is not moved to the full position in each direction, the vacuum does not operate properly.
Another problem experienced during the use of the accessories is the operation of the brush roller in the base of the vacuum cleaner. When the user is performing above-floor cleaning using the accessory hose, the brush roller normally continues to rotate. If the base of the vacuum cleaner is positioned in a lowered position adjacent to the carpet, the brush roller continues to rotate at a fixed location on the carpet. The brushes and beater bars in the brush roller can damage the carpet if left in the same location for a long duration. If the above-floor cleaning continues for an extended period of time, the continued rotation of the brush roller in a fixed location can seriously damage the carpet.